Pasión de hielo
by Clio Salome
Summary: Sasuke, un joven patinador con grandes sueños, por casualidad conoce a un guapo entrenador que lo hará experimentar nuevas sensaciones. NS
¡Hola! Han pasado algunos meses desde lo último que publiqué y no debería estar aquí, es enserio, tengo demasiados pendientes escolares, pero la inspiración vino mientras veía el mundial de patinaje y no lo quise desaprovechar.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto.

Este fic está dedicado a Lina y a Bola-uke, pues nuestra plática me inspiró.

Pasión de hielo

Las últimas notas de la música sonaban justo cuando la patinadora extendía sus brazos en su pose final, los aplausos resonaron y ella se inclinó en una breve reverencia a los espectadores mientras las flores y los peluches caían como muestra de su espléndida actuación, sonriente se acercó a la puerta y abrazó a su entrenador, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, con piel bronceada observándose a simple vista el parentesco. A pesar de la similitud, el hombre captaba toda su atención, Naruto Namikaze, entrenador de Naruko, la joven revelación de USA con solo 16 años, o como él lo conocía: el dobe. Mientras los hermanos esperaban la calificación, el recordó cómo se conocieron en el Grand Prix de Barcelona el año pasado.

Flash Back

Se cayó nuevamente, lanzo una maldición y se puso de pie, malhumorado se dirigió a la banca situada en el borde de la pista y de su maleta sacó una botella de agua, dio un trago y la arrojó para intentar desaparecer su frustración

-¡Estúpido Axel Paulsen (1)! ojalá y te rompas una pierna- maldijo

-No es bueno desearle mal a otro- respondieron, giró la cabeza bruscamente, pues suponía que estaba solo. Vio a un hombre joven, de rasgos varoniles acercarse -Él no tiene la culpa que no puedas completar un triple o que estés de mal humor, además ya está muerto-

Estrechó los ojos intentando reconocer al hombre, pues sabía que lo había visto antes

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- respondió mordaz

-Hace algunos años viví esto, así que hablo por experiencia- respondió sentándose en la misma banca

-¿Namikaze, cierto? eres entrenador-

-Correcto Sasuke, soy entrenador de mi hermana Naruko. Yo me llamo Naruto-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¡Oh, vamos! veo las competencias internacionales y siempre voy a los campeonatos con mi hermana(2). Tu nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, tu entrenador es Uchiha Itachi, el cual deduzco es tu hermano, tienes 18 años y llevas practicando patinaje desde los 6, pero hasta ahora lograste llegar a las grandes ligas-

El moreno parpadeó sorprendido

-¿Dónde?- inquirió

Naruto rio antes de responder

-Se encuentra mucha información en internet-

-Como sea ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a dar unas vueltas, nunca pensé que el hielo estuviera ocupado-

En ese momento el Uchiha se fijó en los patines que el rubio había dejado a un lado

-Mañana es el gran día ¿no deberías estar descasando esos pies, en lugar de caer de sentón al suelo?-

-Estoy practicando. ¿Tú no deberías estar preparando a tu hermana para el programa largo?-

-¡Nah!- restó importancia con un gesto -quería ir de compras así que le di la tarde libre-

-¡Eres un irresponsable!- acusó

-Y tu muy rígido, como tu patinaje-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes buena técnica y tus piernas son fuetes para saltos altos, el problema es que todo parece muy mecanizado, tus músicas siempre son clásicas, deberías relajarte e intentar divertirte-

-¿Divertirme? Llevo entrenando 12 años, si gano mañana iré a los mundiales y podré obtener un boleto para los juegos olímpicos –

-¿Entonces harás el triple _Axel_?- inquirió

-No, no domino el salto-

-Pero si el doble, te vi hacerlo en el programa corto, deberías arriesgarte-

-No me arriesgare a caerme en una rutina-

-Eres demasiado aburrido-

-¡Y tu un irresponsable! ¿dejarías que Naruko improvisara en una rutina?-

-Sí, es parte del conocimiento de uno mismo-

-Estas demente- sentenció

-Y tu demasiado estresado, relájate- lentamente se colocó tras de Sasuke y con sus manos comenzó un leve masaje en los hombros, al principio el Uchiha se resistió, pero terminó por disfrutar. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero se lamentó cuando Naruto paró.

-¿Mejor?-

-Si- admitió

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó sentándose de nuevo -ahora tus piernas-

-No es necesario- rechazó

-No te hagas el difícil- regañó tomando el mismo la pierna izquierda de moreno, iniciando otro masaje, a pesar de su intento por mantenerse serio, Sasuke terminó por recostarse en la banca disfrutando de los mimos que recibía en su cuerpo, pues los masajes que le daba du fisioterapeuta nunca eran relajantes o deliciosos. Tan concentrado estaba que no notó que Naruto se deshizo de su patín.

-Te hiciste sangre- informó deteniendo el movimiento, Sasuke se sentó alerta

-Sí, un poco-

-Tus pies son muy valiosos, cuídalos. A veces es necesario lastimarse, pero no te exijas al punto de que sangren tus pies- aconsejó debes tener un botiquín, pásamelo

El moreno se estiró para alcanzarle lo solicitado, con cuidado Naruto retiró el calcetín y curó sus heridas, las vendó y después continuó con el masaje.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esto?- preguntó cuándo el rubio cambió de pierna

-Es lo que mi mamá hacia después de un duro entrenamiento-

Pensó unos momentos

-Namikaze Naruto, fuiste patinador, te recuerdo del mundial de Niza, Francia; creo que fue en el 2012, usaste un traje naranja horrible-

-No estaba tan mal, aun lo conservo- confesó divertido

-Eras muy bueno ¿qué pasó?-

-Lesión en los meniscos y en los ligamentos de la rodilla derecha, mi tuvieron que operar y decidí dejarlo-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien, nada es eterno. Además, ahora puedo entrenar a mi hermana y aún patino por diversión-

Sasuke prefirió guardar silencio, pero tenía una duda más que expresó cuando el rubio le puso los patines y los ataba

-El apellido Namikaze es japonés, ¿eres naturalizado?-

-No, soy de ascendencia japonesa, por mis padres. Pero nací aquí. Ya está- informó

Sasuke se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos

-¿Están bien?-

-Si-

-Da unas vueltas y giros-

El Uchiha obedeció

-¿Te doy un consejo para el triple? pica con la punta el hielo para más altura-

Sasuke lo miró en silencio

-Es verdad, funciona-

-No tienes por qué ayudarme-

-Es un consejo nada más; ven te daré otro-

El azabache se acercó a la puerta donde Naruto lo veía

-Acercare- pidió el rubio tomando su rostro

Acomodó la cara del japonés hasta que su oído izquierdo quedó a la altura de sus labios

-Usa unas mallas mas ajustadas, tienes un lindo trasero-

Acto seguido le dio una fuerte nalgada que dejó congelado al moreno

-Suerte mañana- se despidió

-¡Dobe!- gritó Sasuke cuando reaccionó, pero ya estaba solo

Al día siguiente consiguió el triple y la victoria, aunque nunca admitiría que el consejo del Namikaze le funcionó

Fin del flash back

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación y apagó el televisor con el control remoto, con esa calificación Naruko tenía la victoria asegurada.

-Voy a salir- informó a su hermano que revisaba algo en la computadora

-No vuelvas tarde, pediré tu ensalada para que cenes-

-¿Podrías pedirme un poco de pasta?-

El mayor levantó la vista del monitor

-Sabes que debes seguir la dieta-

-Al menos que le pongan carne-

-De acuerdo- accedió -un trozo de pechuga de pollo a la plancha, pero pequeño-

Asintió antes de salir de la habitación del hotel

…

La _Liebestraum_ de Litz había sonado por horas, le gustaba esa pieza pues era un poco más dinámica de lo que acostumbraba, pero sin salir de lo clásico. Se acercó a la banca dobe estaba su _ipod_ conectado a la bocina portátil y buscó las carpetas de _Coldplay_ y los _Rolling Stones_ , dejó que la música sonara y guiara su cuerpo.

Los saltos salían instintivamente al igual que los giros, estaba tan concentrado que no se percató que alguien había detenido la música.

-Insisto en que deberías probar algo como esto en una competencia- hablaron

-Naruto- acertó antes de mirarlo, el mayor estaba al borde de la pista con los patines puestos

-Sabía que estarías aquí, me gusta tu rutina, es dinámica y elegante; aunque no yo no recomendaría que usaras tango o flamenco-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque el tango es pasión, y tu estás demasiado tenso para transmitir la esencia del baile-

-¿Entonces vuelvo a Bach y Beethoven?- ironizó

-No, relájate y disfruta ¿viste la pieza de Naruko?-

-Si-

-Fue una salsa y para que pudiera interpretarla fuimos a un barrio cubano en los Ángeles. Le enseñaron a bailar y esa alegría propia de los cubanos-

-¿Crees que no tomé clases de vals para mi rutina?-

-Sé que lo hiciste, aprendiste la técnica, pero no la sensualidad. Tu baile es frio-

-No tengo porque escucharte- atacó

-Pues te funcionó con en Axel-

El recordatorio del salto hizo que se callara, así que Naruto aprovechó para conectar su móvil a la bocina y al darle _play_ comenzó un suave vals

-Ven- pidió extendiendo su brazo derecho, Sasuke se acercó y tomó la extremidad

-¿Qué planeas?-

-¿No lo adivinas? solo bailar-

-Yo no bailo, ni siquiera conozco la música- rechazó la idea

-Esto no es una rutina, no hay calificación, solo déjate llevar, siente la música y disfruta-

Naruto colocó su mano derecha en la cintura de Sasuke y la izquierda en su hombro para guiar el baile, al principio el azabache estaba muy tenso, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se iba relajando

-La canción de Naruko- reconoció Sasuke cuando _¿Ahora quién?_ de Marc Anthony empezó a sonar.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaban dentro de la camisa de Sasuke acariciando la espalda mientras patinaban, la música terminó y el rubio acercó su rostro para delinear con su lengua los labios de azabache, los primeros acordes de un tango resonaban cuando Naruto besó a Sasuke, lenta y apasionadamente, atreviéndose a introducir la lengua para conocer esa cavidad.

El beso terminó y el rubio pegó al Uchiha más a su cuerpo, siguieron deslizándose, pero Naruto ahora besaba el cuello de Sasuke, atreviéndose a colar sus manos en su pantalón y acariciar la tersa piel de su trasero, causando que el más bajo soltara un gemido ahogado.

-No te reprimas, déjame escucharte- pidió Naruto antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Aprovechando que Sasuke estaba en su nirvana personal, Naruto lo guio al borde de la pista y lo apoyo en la barandilla, acarició los costados de Sasuke y lentamente subió su playera descubriendo su torso.

El rubio dejó de saborear la boca del japonés para succionar uno de sus pezones y pellizcar el otro, cuando las tetillas ya estaban erectas realizó un camino de besos por el marcado abdomen y mientras descendía bajaba el pantalón deportivo de Sasuke junto con su ropa interior.

Sin detener los besos saboreó levemente los mulsos blancos y después introdujo el pene del excitado moreno a su boca, mientras que con sus manos pellizcaba los firmes glúteos

-Na… ¡Naruto!- gemía Sasuke sosteniéndose de la barandilla.

El rubio tenía cerrados los ojos mientras se comía el pene del Uchiha, pero sus gemidos le indicaban cuan excitado estaba, así que con su dedo medio derecho comenzó a acariciar los pliegues anales del moreno, causándole un escalofrió. Poco a poco introdujo el digito en su año causando un gritillo de sorpresa al otro.

Aumentó la velocidad de las succiones mientras furtivamente coló otro dedo en la ranura de Sasuke, causando que eyaculara en la boca de Naruto que gustoso se tragó la semilla.

Sasuke comenzó a deslizarse, pero Naruto lo sostuvo por la cintura, lo llevó hasta la banca y le acomodó su ropa antes de recostarlo.

-Si no compitieras mañana, ahora mismo te daría la vuelta y te haría mío-

-¿Es una amenaza?-

-Una promesa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó después de un breve silencio

-Sí, un poco cansado-

-No me aceptaras una invitación para un pizza, ¿cierto?-

-Mi hermano me espera con una lechuga para cenar- se lamentó

-Vamos, te acompaño-

En silencio recogieron sus cosas, guardaron los patines y se abrigaron para salir a la fría noche, apenas salieron a la calle Naruto entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sasuke, causando sorpresa al moreno, pero no rompió el contacto

-Suerte- le dijo Narrito al patinador al despedirse, lo beso tiernamente y siguió su camino.

Con la respiración agitada terminó su rutina y recibió el aplauso del público, contento se dirigió a la puerta donde su hermano lo abrazó y lo felicitó.

-¡Estuviste increíble!- le dijo al oído.

-Gracias-

Se separaron e Itachi se preocupó:

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó alarmado

-Por supuesto-

El mayor le limpió una pequeña lagrima

-Supongo que es la emoción, vamos-

Mientras esperaba la nota, Sasuke pensó en su rutina. Siempre que competía se concentraba en la rutina, en el giro o salto que seguía, pero esta vez, se había imaginado bailando o siendo besado por Naruto.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando su hermano lo abrazó, se fijó en la pantalla y lo vio, una elevada puntuación, lo había logrado, era el nuevo campeón mundial.

Terminaban de alistar las maletas cuando su hermano habló

-Ahora que regresemos nos tomaremos unas vacaciones-

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más-

-¿Sasuke, no quieres volver a casa?-

-Sí, pero aún no. Y seamos sinceros, en casa no puedo descansar mas de un día sin que papá me reprenda por vago-

-Cierto- admitió -supongo que si podremos quedarnos- accedió

-Itachi- llamó -¿recuerdas que habías mencionado que sería buena idea mudarnos, una pista más grande? Tal vez podríamos venir a América

-¿Aquí, pedirías tu naturalización?-

-No- respondió -seguiría representando a Japón, pero me gustaría entrenar aquí-

-¿Y yo sería tu entrenador o me cambiarias por el rubio de ojos bonitos?-

Itachi reclamó avergonzado, su hermano se rio

-Sabes que te apoyo, si quieres intentarlo aquí, vendré contigo-

-También me gustaría tomar algunas materias en la universidad-

-¿Sasuke?-

-No piso estudiar en Harvard o Princeton, una escuela local estaría bien. Sabes que ni siquiera la primaria termine de forma regular, a los 10 papá me puso tutores y deje de acostar. Quisiera intentarlo-

-Son muchos cambios- admitió el mayor -Ve a tu cita mientras cambio los boletos y nos registró de nuevo. Supongo que esta noche no vuelves, así que hablemos mañana-

-Gracias hermano-

Mientras descendía en el elevador recordó en el peluche de gatito que encontró en su habitación cuando volvió de la clausura del mundial, era negro y en su hocico tenía un girasol. Los pétalos de la flor tenían unos números, los ordenó y descubrió que era un teléfono, marcó y se sorprendió al sentirse tan ansioso por escuchar aquella voz.

En el vestíbulo lo esperaba su rubio de cabellos rubios, lo abrazó antes de besarlo largamente.

-¡Vamos, hay unas hamburguesas deliciosas cerca!- indicó tomando su mano e instándolo para que caminara

-Creí que me darías pizza- recordó avanzando también

-La pizza ya será mañana, hoy comeremos carne y después- se acercó a su oído -te comeré a ti, espero que hayas avisado que no volverías, porque mañana no podrás levantarte de la cama, ni te dejare hacerlo-

Sasuke se estremeció y excitó a partes iguales, aceptando el siguiente beso de buena gana.

Epilogo

Sasuke entró al sanitario, dejó las flores en el lavamanos antes de ingresar a uno de los cubículos. No se sorprendió de ver a un alto rubio olisqueando su ramo cuando salió.

-¿Sabes que pareces un acosador, Naruto?- lo reprendió mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Soy tu novio, se me permite ser acosador- respondió colocándose tras él y presionando su pene contra el trasero del moreno

-Al fin terminó, siento que los huevos me van a explotar-

-Eres un pervertido- regaño

-¡Han sido dos meses sin sexo, Sasuke!-

-Sabías las condiciones de tener una relación- recordó el moreno dándose vuelta para encararlo

-Y no me arrepiento- sentenció antes de besarlo

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel mundial en Boston, en ese tiempo Sasuke convenció a sus padres para que le permitieran entrenar en los Estados Unidos, y aunque compartía un departamento con su hermano, en realidad todas las noches dormía en el piso del rubio, mientras que en el día, el mismo rubio hacia lo enamoraba más y más, así era su vida ahora, un torbellino de pasión y era simplemente perfecta.

Fin

Notas:

Creador del salto en patinaje artístico que lleva su nombre, de mayor dificultad y valor.

Sasuke y Naruko, por su edad, compiten en la categoría senior, así que coinciden en las competencias.

Espero les gustara, ¿comentarios?

P.D: También te lo dedico a ti, mi kitsune precioso.

P.D. 2: Ayer Sapis te estaba fregando Bola, nadie lo había leído.


End file.
